superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is a LucasArts action-adventure video game and part of the The Force Unleashed project. It was initially developed for the PlayStation 2,PlayStation 3, Wii, andXbox 360 consoles and on the iOS, second-generation N-Gage,Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Java-equipped mobile phone handhelds. The game was released in North America on September 16, 2008, in Australia and Southeast Asia on September 17, and in Europe on September 19. LucasArts released downloadable content for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. An Ultimate Sith Edition of the game, containing new and all previously released expanded content, was released in November 2009, which also came out on Mac OS and Microsoft Windows. The project bridges the first two Star Wars''trilogies, acting as theorigin story for both the united Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Civil Wardepicted in the Original Trilogy. The game introduces a new protagonist, "Starkiller", asDarth Vader's secret apprentice, who is tasked with hunting down Jedi while killing rebels and Imperials alike in order to hide his existence from the Emperor, but soon starts to slowly redeem himself to the light side of the Force. Reviews offered mixed response, praising ''The Force Unleashed for its compelling story, robustphysics, impressive art and soundtrack, but also citing frustrating gameplay. Despite this, the game was a bestseller in the United States and Australia, with over one million copies sold its debut month. As of February 2010 the game has sold over seven million copies, and it is the fastest-selling Star Wars ''video game. A sequel, ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, was released October 2010. The Completionist Jirard reviewed the game for the forty-second episode of The Completionist, as well as the Season 2 premier. It was also done as the first of four reviews focusing on "King of the Web Month." In the opening skit, Greg wakes up Jirard, who has been sleeping for two weeks straight. He doesn't initially want to get out of bed before Greg threatens to shave his head again, to which Jirard gets up and angrily charges him. (He actually saved his head on purpose as an incentive for people to help him win King of the Web.) Due to having very short hair, for this episode and the next three, Greg addresses Jirard as "King Baldman" during the "But Beardman" bits. Jirard praises the game's story as a bridge in the gap between the story of the Star Wars movies Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. He also praises the presentation as fitting of the rest of the Star Wars lore. Special attention is given to the destructible environments. Though he does admit that the level design can be confusing. Jirard notes that the game's growth system helps the player feel stronger as they get more powers, and the powers are extremely satisfying. He also compliments the combat as being likewise satisfying, despite getting overwhelming at times. Unfortunately, Jirard experienced some jarring graphical glitches while playing the game, which broke some of his immersion. He also finds the bosses to be tedious. Jirard seems to find the trophies in the game overwhelming, but fun, though the DLC is too expensive for what it offers, according to him. Trivia * "The Struggle" made its first appearance as a review category in this video. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation 3 Category:King of the Web Month Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus